castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Castlevania 64 Bestiary
English manual name: Skeleton Worriors, Lizard Men, Hell Knight, Pillar of Bones, Vampires.--Kiyuhito 15:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Japanese manual name: Skeleton Worrior, Bone Pillar, Lizardman, Vampire, Whitedragon, Kingskeleton, Weretiger, Werewolf, Armor, Cerberus.--Kiyuhito 15:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Millenium Guide name: Skeleton, King Skeleton, Werewolf, Weretiger, Bomb Skeleton, Vampire Bat, Motorcycled Skeletons, Bone Pillar, Medusa Head, White Dragons, Cerberus, Vampire Villager, Glass Knight, Gardener/Frankenstein's Gardener, Stone Dog, Undead Maiden, Spider Centaur, Lizard Man, Vampire Butler, Vampire Maid, Lesser Vampire Maiden, Blood Jelly, Devil Armor, Mammoth Bull Demon, Camilla Fernandez, Wereleopard/WereJaguar, Werebull, Red Skeleton, Cannon, Iceman, Death, Actrise, True Renon, Vincent, Vampire Gildre, Dracula, Demon Dracula.--Kiyuhito 16:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Japanese Guide name: Skeleton Worrior, Blue Skeleton, Red Skeleton, Bike Skeleton, Bike Skeleton Type, Bat, Medusa Head, Skull Head, Ghost, Ghost Type, Ghost Type, Bone Pillar, Vampire Male, Vampire Female, Vampire Type, Vampire Chief Type, Vampire Type, Devil Armor Sword/Halberd, Lizard Man, Poison Lizard Man, Fire Lizard Man, Heavy Lizard Man, Blood Jelly, Crystal Jelly, Stained Glass Knight, Arachne, King Skeleton, Were Tiger, Were Wolf, White Dragon, Cerberus, Fire Cerberus, Ghost Cerberus, Garden keeper, Statue Dog, Behemoth, Fernandez Worrior, Rosa, Were Panther, Minotaurs, Actrise, Death, Renon, Gilles de Rais, True Dracula, Dracula Final.--Kiyuhito 17:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Discussion So, would I be right in thinking that both the Wereleapard and WereJaguars are Were Panthers in the Japanese versions?--Reinhart77 20:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Wereleapard and Werejaguar are the same. The name is different according to the page. 66page-Wereleapard ("Panther beast" also is described), 68page-Werejaguar. Japanese Guide name is Were Panther.--Kiyuhito 05:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) All "Heavy Lizard Man" spout poison. When fight by the middle distance.--Kiyuhito 13:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Ghosts Which enemies do the Japanese names "Ghost", "Ghost Type", and "Ghost Type" refer to? Is one of these the "Red Ghost" that used to be on the location pages? I'm not really sure what this Red Ghost was referring to either. Is it a red skull or a red spirit-like thing?--Reinhart77 02:11, October 6, 2011 (UTC) "Ghost" is white, regular enemy. "Ghost Type" is red. "Ghost Type" is white, Appearance is the same in a "Ghost". If "Leader Type" dies, all "Servant Type" will die. Reference.--Kiyuhito 04:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Also, thanks for posting that link, I'll use it to get the hit points of the enemies.--Reinhart77 12:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Data of this site is an original investigation. It's different from a guide book for a short while. (Lizard Man HP guide:30 site:30.01) But it's highly reliable. LoD data here.--Kiyuhito 13:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yellow Ice Guardian I think that "Yellow Ice Guardian" is "Iceman Green". "Laser Crystal" doesn't appear CV64.--Kiyuhito 14:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reinhardt-Only Bosses Kiyuhito, would you be able to provide HP data for the Reinhardt-only bosses? That Japanese site didn't include a walkthrough for Reinhardt-only stages (that I could find, anyways). These include the Werepanther/Werejaguar/Wereleopard, Werebull, Rosa, and Death bosses. I am particularly interested in knowing if the two different appearances of Werepanther have different HP values. If they're different, I would include them as separate enemies (one called Werejaguar, the other Wereleopard). If they're the same, there would only be one enemy entry for them as there is now. I'm also interested in knowing if the Weretiger boss at the end of the Duel Tower has different HP than the one in the forest like that in Legacy of Darkness. Thanks.--Reinhart77 14:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I adding this. Source from Futabasha guide. In guide, Duel Tower boss list - 1:Werepanther, 2:Werewolf, 3:Minotaurus, 4:Weretiger. Werepanther/Werejaguar/Wereleopard is same.--Kiyuhito 03:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you.--Reinhart77 12:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC)